<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Venus's Tentacle Experience by VenusHopeDreemur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279397">Venus's Tentacle Experience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusHopeDreemur/pseuds/VenusHopeDreemur'>VenusHopeDreemur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Venus's Unfortunate Life [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, Ecto-Ass (Undertale), Ecto-Body (Undertale), Ecto-Breasts (Undertale), Ecto-Flesh (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Forced Pregnancy, I'm sadistic, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, Tentacle Kink, Torturing my ocs is my favorite, ecto penis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:29:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusHopeDreemur/pseuds/VenusHopeDreemur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans/Original Undertale Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Venus's Unfortunate Life [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Venus yelped as he had been shoved to a wall. He could hear the music of the party going on from the other side of the ship. Venus met eyes with his attacker- or met the eye. He wasn't an idiot, he knew just by looking at the other's dumb expression what he would do. Venus bared his teeth viciously. </p><p>"C'mon now 'songbird'~" The fucker purred using that wretched nickname. Venus's feathers flared angrily. This drew a chuckle out of the skeleton. "Now, now~ Just wanna have fun with the bird~" "Keep talking and my foot will be down your throat." He spat back immediately. </p><p>"How feisty~ I'll enjoy breaking you~"</p><p>"If Tsubaki finds out-" </p><p>"He can't do anything."</p><p>As soon as Venus heard this he opened his mouth to snap back something, Nightmare shoved his tentacle into his mouth, causing Venus to gag and glare. Nightmare grinned and used his tentacles to restrain him. Venus growled lowly at him around the tentacle but only got parts of his pants torn off. </p><p>"Lords~ You wear panties~?" Nightmare taunted running his fingers over Venus's clothed member, which was covered by thin, soft panties. Venus tried to snarl at him but failed miserably. Instead, the smaller male gave him another glare. Nightmare rolled his eye, snapping his panties with one swift pull. A surge of panic went through him as Nightmare pulled his shorts and boxers down, revealing 3, thick, writhing, knotted tentacles. Venus suddenly snapped his head away as tears had begun to drip from his eyes. The tentacle was pulled from his mouth and Nightmare grabbed him by the chin. "I want you to look at me as I destroy your ass~" Nightmare growled.</p><p>Venus had wide, scared eyes, and his ecto hair felt dampened against his scalp. He swallowed thickly as he felt the thinned tips press against his entrance. Venus just was lip as they pushed into him. No reason to fight it, it already was written in his fate. After a few moments of strong Venus just shut his eyes, trying to imagine his beloved Tsubaki doing this to him. Nightmare was heard growling, but the prick could shove it. </p><p>Venus shut his eyes tighter as he felt the wriggling tentacles stretch him and get deeper. He shifted and moaned out a bit. He wasn't a virgin, it wasn't surprising that this wasn't painful. The fucker took note and trusted quickly. Fuck, it was hard to imagine Tsubaki when they were FUCKING TENTACLES. </p><p>The wet feeling of tears was the most degrading part. "Keep fucking crying like that songbird~" He snarled as he continued. The tentacles suddenly stretched out as far as they could go and the knots had suddenly been pushed into him. He grits his teeth as he opened his eyes slowly. He could feel a steady stream of cum flooding into him. "We're gonna have so many pups bird~" This wasn't gonna be easy on him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Venus had awoken with a groan and shifted to move his head, only to feel something heavy attached to his neck. His eyes slowly opened and he laid eyes on a dark chain, he shut them again and passed out once more.</p><p>---</p><p>He had awoken again hearing some laughs and cackles above him, they just made his head pulse with pain. He sat up this time, the pain in his nether regions becoming apparent. He blinked a bit looking around, he was in a dark chamber, there was soaked moss all around him. He winced and looked at his legs, they had shackles around them. Fuck, he really couldn't leave- wherever this is.</p><p>"The fuck?" He murmured as he moved his legs, his printed bones ached terribly. As he lifted his head up his ears pricked, someone was nearing the room. It took a bit in his mind to realize he had been kidnapped. Kidnapped by none other than Nightmare, the skeleton who had raped him- however long ago. Venus didn't know how long he had been out, he only knew that this could only be NIghtmare's hellscape. He needed to think of a way to leave, and quick. He couldn't die, his legs were chained- nope he was hundred percent gonna die here, to NIGHTMARE, the most dramatic Sans. Okay, dramatic is probably maybe an overstatement, but he was both dramatic and a flat-out prick. THOSE TRAITS DON'T MIIX WELL OKAY!?</p><p>Before he could continue thinking a large door had suddenly creaked open, followed by a deep chuckle. "Hello there my precious~ You like your new jewelry? Attached it while you were out." Nightmare had spoken, nearing over to him. His eye light was bright cyan and glowed when he had entered. The eye provided little to no light, but it was somewhat better than just darkness. Venus opened his mouth to only snap it back shut, not about to give this fucker the satisfaction of a retort. "What's wrong precious~? Not ready to talk to your baby daddy~?" Venus had fallen silent for a moment before he had opened his mouth, "What?" He had said slowly, not believing what he had just heard. "Oh I'm sure you don't remember, but you summoned a cunt after awhile that I fucked~" He cooed.</p><p>Venus was completely silent, his lips tight together. The two had their eyelights locked for almost a complete minute before Venus's eyes traveled down to his stomach, there was a light purple soul. He stiffened, this fucker- had the audacity to rape him, get him pregnant, and then kidnap him. Fennec's eyes looked back to the smug expression Nightmare had, immediately regretting it. Nightmare took a few steps close to him causing the smaller skeleton before him to flinch and shuffle backwards weakly, only to let out a whimper as his body tensed and seized up in pain. Nightmare wrapped a tentacle around his chin and made him look him in the eyes. He moved his head around as if to get a good look at him before he had slid it to wrap lightly around his neck and travel down his body to rub against his stomach. Venus was still almost vomiting from disgust. </p><p>He hated the touch, he hated everything about it. "Well, I guess your hormones haven't started up yet." Nightmare said suddenly. The sudden speaking had made him flinch again. "That, or you're just so scared." He hummed lightly, almost mocking Venus. Venus let out his breath when Nigtare moved away, he didn't remember holding it but he had been. He felt a soft whimper emit from him, not paying attention. "I can release you and take you upstairs, we'll be setting some ruled for you up there. Who knows maybe you'll like it here with us~" He had said before he began to remove and tug his restraints, god his legs and arms felt like they would fall off, he knew that if he ran he would get hurt or worse. He knew what this fucker was capable of.</p><p>Venus stiffened, feeling his weight being plucked up by Nightmare's tentacles. A ripple of fear had immediately shot through him, it was strong enough for Nightmare to feel but if he had he hadn't even acknowledged it. There was a whimper and whine caught in Venus's throat but he simply watched Nightmare as he was taken up the stairs. Thus he should start to plot his escape</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Meeting The Others</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the other side of a bedroom Nightmare was clicking his tongue, digging through his closet for clothing that would fit and be comfortable for Venus. Venus, who was forced to sit on the bed, was trembling from fear, thinking he would be raped again. He was supposed to be a god, how did he fall into the hands of this gaurdian? He couldn't answer even if he wanted to. </p>
<p>Nightmare smirked and came over to Venus. "As much as I enjoy your fear, I have to remind you that you have my child and if you stress it out and it dies." He paused to grab Venus' arm, "You get to suffer SO much more~" Venus gulped a bump in his imaginary throat as his wings fluffed, unable to move as they had clamps around them.</p>
<p>He nodded, looking down. He refused to meet the eye of this fuckwit. Tears welled in his sockets. Nightmare had huffed and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up. Venus flinched and hissed at him lightly. Nightmare sneered at that. The room seemed to go cold as they both just stared at each other.</p>
<p>Nightmare smirked passing Venus an old hoodie, a tank top, and some jean shorts. The feathered one froze before he quickly began to pull the clothes onto his aching, naked body. Nightmare hadn't looked away once, which completely terrified Venus.</p>
<p> The hoodie was oversized and hung off his shoulder. The dark skeletons eyelight basically glowed, giving Venus some light. He stared at his forced mate, before flashing his dark teeth. "C'mon now, songbird. Can't leave my boys waiting~" The fucker cooed so tauntingly. His voice made Venus angry but he was still shaken from the threat. He shook his head but had grabbed onto Nightmare, since he was practically unable to walk by himself. Nightmare smirked and began to walk, pulling Venus with him. The smaller skeleton had been shaking from being so close to negativity. It felt like a weight was boring down on him. </p>
<p> Within moments there was only silence and Venus had been forced to stand on his own feet with four skeletons staring at him. He stared back like a deer in headlights. One had grunted before Nightmare spoke. "This, boys, is my mate, Venus. He is pregnant with MY child, so if you hurt the baby, YOU. ARE. DEAD. Got it?" He hissed. Killer looked to Venus and grinned, "Are their any other rules?" With that Nightmare quickly answered, "No. Fuck him, cut him, torment him. As long as its not too much stress, do it." He had said. "Also, one of you will be in charge of him daily. I have already decided that today it is Horror, tomorrow Cross, Dust, last is Killer." Killer had let out a whine, earning a glare from the negative guardian. 

"Why am I last?" 

"Because you ruined my mug."

Wow. That drew a light snicker from Venus and it earned him a glare.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>